1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a guiding mechanism for guiding a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible printed circuit board (FPC) can be applied to various electronic devices due to its flexibility. Therefore, FPC is a necessary component while electronic devices tend to light, thin, short, small and multi-function design. So far lots of sliding-type electronic devices have been developed, such as sliding-type flat computer, sliding-type mobile phone and so on. The sliding-type electronic device utilizes an FPC to connect a display device, which can move with respect to a base, and a main circuit board, which disposed in the base. When the display device moves with respect to the base, the display device will drives the FPC to move. After a user opens or closes the display device with respect to the base again and again, the FPC may crack due to compression.